


KinkTober 2019

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Asgard, Biting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Gags, Implied Gang Bang, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: This is my first attempt at KinkOctober: I'll try to update daily, and I'll add the different prompts to the description of this collection, so that you'll know what you find here. Unless specified so, the prompts are not related to each other. The title may change.For now, enjoy some pure Loki/Tony smut:1. Edgeplay2. Gags3. Costume (Asgardian Clothes)4. Overstimulation5. Mirror Sex6. Dirty Talk7. Biting8. ...





	1. 1. Edgeplay

He was so close.

So, so close…

Loki could feel the tale-telling signs of an orgasm building up in his lower body, his lips falling open in loud, revealing, moans, his chest rising and falling in quick motion as he attempted to breathe through the burning sensations enveloping his whole body… he felt so warm, so good clenching on the dildo that was relentlessly thrusting between his spread legs…

Hadn’t his ankles been securely tied to the legs of the padded bench on which he was laying, he would have spread his legs even more to welcome that toy that was stimulating him in such a nice way.

Every stroke was perfect, aimed at the right point, and he could only moan, and squirm, and pant, and…

And then everything stopped.

One second more, and Loki was sure he would have come, but everything had suddenly stopped.

The surprise was so much it took Loki a couple of moments to realise why his pleasure had been interrupted.

“Not so easily, Reindeer Games,” Tony’s voice explained from the speakers of the lab.

“What?” Loki panted.

“Since I’m not there, and you can’t threaten to suffocate me in my sleep, I think I’ll have a bit of fun with you,” the hologram showing Tony’s grin waved in the direction of Loki’s tied body, and the god’s confusion turned into frustration.

Tony had been forced to go to Germany to attend some sort of meeting Loki had no idea what it was about, but one thing had been clear: he couldn’t have followed Tony there.

That had been rather disappointing, especially now that he was so used to have Tony fucking him at least twice a day, but the man had proved to be up to his description of genius.

Maybe Tony couldn’t have been there to physically entertain Loki, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pleasure his favourite deity from the other side of the world.

Some cameras, some especially strong metal and some modified toys had been enough to give Tony the right ideas to keep Loki busy until he would have returned.

What he had thought for that day would have just granted him more time.

So that was why Loki was currently tied to a padded bench in Tony’s workshop, with a dildo nudging at his entrance.

“What are you talking about?” Loki panted again.

“Oh you know, you look so beautiful there. Tied up, with your legs spread open, so flushed everywhere… You already are a sight for sorry eyes, but do you know when you look even better?” Tony’s voice dropped low, and Loki had to focus his attention on that sound to avoid missing a word, “You look even better when you’re there, squirming for the movements I give to that dildo, for the way I decide it moves. And there’s a moment when you look even better than that. When you’re about to lose control, when you’re so clearly about to come only for what I’m ordering a piece of plastic to do.”

Loki shivered against his restraints, letting out a low moan at Tony’s words.

He didn’t want the man to know he had such power over him.

It was probably too late since Tony knew by now how Loki loved to submit in the bedroom, but it was worth a try to hide that.

Not that it worked.

It was pretty clear from the way Tony chuckled in front of Loki’s momentarily loss of control.

“And there’s a thing that I appreciate even more,” Tony murmured, and a flicker of his wrist had the dildo slowly pushing back inside Loki’s still sensitive body.

Just the tip, nothing more, but it was enough to rip another moan out of Loki.

“You know, I like that moment so much, the moment _before_ you completely lose control and come for what I’ve decided will happen to your perfect, pretty body.”

This time Loki could almost feel Tony’s voice as if the man was speaking directly in his ear.

“And since I like the moment _before_ so much, I think I’ll keep you there for a while.”

“What?” Loki had the time to ask in disconcert, before the dildo pushed completely inside of him and bottomed out, nailing his sweet spot and making him release a loud and surprised moan.

“You’ve heard me well, Bambi,” Tony said, as the thick dildo kept pushing in and out of Loki’s body, getting thicker at Tony’s command and spreading Loki more open, making the god release a sound that convinced Tony that probably he would have found his pleasure a few times before Loki was allowed to do so once.

“I’ll just bring you there, on the brink of an orgasm, and when you think you’re there, that I’m about to let you come…” Tony pushed a button, and the dildo pounding into Loki started vibrating as well, making Loki’s already aroused body start twisting in its constraints as Loki tried to shift closer to the toy disappearing in his body, the added stimulation making him moan uncontrollably as he could feel his lower body tense for the built up pleasure he was about to reach.

“…I’ll make it stop,” Tony simply said, and the dildo left Loki’s hole gaping and clenching on nothing.

“No!” the god exclaimed, jerking against his restraints.

“Oh yes. Remember? You’ll do anything I say,” Tony directed the dildo against Loki’s thigh and pressed the button again, making the toy vibrate against Loki’s flushed skin, “And won’t do the only thing you want now.”

“No… please… Just let me come, please,” Loki whimpered.

“Oh but I will,” Tony shushed him, “In three hours I have another meeting, so you only have to be patient,” he said as the dildo thrusted a couple more times into Loki’s hole, before leaving him empty once again, “Even though now that I think of it, in three hours I should be able to collect enough data for the dildo keep toying with you on its own…”


	2. 2. Gags

Loki had been taken to trial.

Again.

It was becoming a sort of habit for the Avengers at this point since according to the documents they had all signed, any slight misbehaviour would have led to a sort of mock trial, but anyway they had to comply.

This time though, Tony knew it would have been different.

He only needed to think back about that morning to know that.

And he couldn’t but smirk.

Since Loki would have been gagged as always – had those really been trials it wouldn’t have been fair, but since the only thing they did was to ask Loki, more or less harshly, to stop messing up with them, no one really cared – Tony had had an idea.

Loki being gagged meant that Loki couldn’t make strange noises.

Loki not being able to make strange noises meant that Tony could toy with him.

Specifically it meant that Tony could push a plug in the god’s ass as Loki was still blissfully unaware of his surroundings after a good orgasm.

He had toyed with the plug for a while, and Loki had started moaning again for the nice friction, but he had had to give up on his attempt of making the god come again only for that stimulation, because JARVIS had informed them Loki was wanted downstairs for the trial of that morning.

Tony would have been disappointed, but he still had a card up his sleeve.

Technically, not a card. A remote control.

So he had got up of bed and got dressed whit less reluctance than usual, which in afterthought Loki should have taken as a warning sign. Tony was never happy to interrupt their rime together in bed, and such lack of protests should have given him a hint that they weren’t really done yet.

Loki had only taken Tony’s strange lack of whines for how their game had had to be abruptly stopped as something solely linked to the fact that he had left the plug where he had placed it before, but he should have known better.

If there was a person who could keep up with his mischiefs, that was Anthony.

What Loki still didn’t know was that the plug that was currently nestled in his body had some pleasant features he was yet unaware of.

He only found out when Tony, hiding his hand under the desk behind which he was sitting, discretely pressed a button with his right thumb.

In that moment, Loki visibly twitched on the bench in the cage where he had been placed.

It took him barely half a second to realise what was going on, and immediately he shot a dark glance in Tony’s direction, receiving only a pleased smirk from the human, whose eyes remained hidden behind his blue sunglasses.

Since that was a new toy and Tony hadn’t had time to put it into function, the man hadn’t been sure whether the remote control would have worked or not, but Loki’s expression was the only guarantee he needed on that front.

Barely giving Loki the time to adjust to the initial level of vibrations of the plug, Tony pressed the button once again, raising them to the second level and making Loki squirm on the bench.

Tony had seven other levels to play with, that morning would have been fun.

He didn’t pay the slightest attention to what Fury and later the Mayor of New York said about Loki’s conduct and how he should have stopped causing mischief any time he felt bored, Tony focused his whole attention on the god in question.

Loki was doing his best to sit still on the bench, to find a position in which the vibrations in his body would have affected him less, but it was a lost cause: any time he felt he was starting to adjust to that level of vibrations, to push the pleasure they caused to the back of his mind, Tony change the settings, making him yelp and bite into the gag in his mouth in order to silence his moans.

When they reached the sixth level of the toy, Loki was thanking the Norns for the presence of that gag in his mouth.

He had always found the muzzle to be humiliating – in public, he had no problems when it was Tony to use gags during their games, and they had tried quite a few different types – but this time he was silently blessing it.

Hadn’t he had the gag on, he would have been moaning for the past forty minutes in front of the authorities of New York city.

Not that he gave a damn about the opinion of those dull humans, but he had a reputation to maintain, and loudly moaning in front of all those people – because of the actions of a human and his contraptions, furthermore – wouldn’t have helped him on that front.

It was when Tony dialled the vibrations of the plug up of another level, reaching the seventh one, that even the muzzle wasn’t enough anymore to disguise their game. Loki was twitching so much that even if he was gagged and silenced, it was clear for everyone that there was something going on there.

Loki looked terribly flushed, his breathing short and erratic as he took shorter and shorter breaths through his noise to try and calm down the pleasure racking through his body which still hadn’t forgotten how Tony had been playing with him before they were so rudely interrupted…

Loki was so focused on biting into the gag to avoid moaning too loudly, that at first he didn’t even notice the door of the cage open and the hand squeezing his shoulder.

It was only when he felt the pressure for the second time that he opened his eyes, realising only in that moment that he had closed them at some point.

“Lo,” Tony called him, his fingers gently brushing his chin just below the muzzle.

This time Loki let out a soft moan, leaning into the touch.

He needed Tony, and he needed him in that moment.

“Since you don’t look in the right state to go on with a trial, Fury and the others have decided to suspend it,” Tony explained, moving his hand back to Loki’s shoulder, “I’ve been charged with the task of leading you back to your room. Care to follow me?” he asked with a smirk, and Loki couldn’t nod enthusiastically enough.


	3. 3. Costume (Asgardian Clothes)

Tony was rarely at a loss for words, but if there was something that managed to render him speechless, that was Loki in Asgardian clothes.

He knew that those were Loki’s normal clothes, but the god looked so exotic, so _different_ in them…

It was something Tony couldn’t explain.

Those clothes looked like the right thing for Loki to wear, like that was his natural attire, but at the same time Tony couldn’t stop staring at the way those tunics hugged Loki’s form in such a way that it looked like Loki came from a different planet.

And fuck, Loki did come from a different planet.

Tony wasn’t used to think about that, and probably Loki’s Asgardian attire looked so pleasing to the eye and at the same time so strange because of that, because it was a reminder of how different Loki’s past was from his own.

They had many similarities that had brought them closer with time, but some differences were just there and couldn’t be ignored.

Not that they really mattered, but Tony should have stopped being surprised of their existence.

Tony should have stopped being surprised of many things, but it was something he somehow always forgot.

Keeping up with Loki wasn’t easy, so a suspension of bewilderment would have been the safest option for him to choose, so of course he hadn’t followed that path.

Now though, he had other things in mind.

Seeing Loki lounging next to the fire in his apartments was something that couldn’t but stir Tony’s attention.

They had both attended the banquet Thor had decided should have been thrown for his Midgardian shield brothers, and finally Loki looked a bit more relaxed; he had stayed at Tony’s side the whole night, but there was something in Asgard’s halls that had kept him on edge the whole evening, rendering him nervous and skittish every time someone addressed him.

Now, Tony felt rather bad at admitting that, but at a certain point of the night he had even appreciated that: there had been an Asgardian guy – almost as tall and as thick as Thor himself – who had approached Loki in a too friendly way that Tony hadn’t liked in the slightest. He wasn’t a jealous man, but that guy… well, he hadn’t been able to look past him, as to say. Seeing Loki answering coldly to the man and dismissing him quickly had been something Tony had liked quite a lot.

Now though, he didn’t like the way Loki was staring unblinkingly at the fireplace.

Loki looked beautiful so lost in thoughts, but Tony knew him well, and he was pretty sure that such thoughts weren’t really nice for Loki; he couldn’t resist though to the instinct of bypassing the tall backrest of Loki’s armchair, reaching Loki and place his hands on the god’s shoulders, his thumbs digging in Loki’s tense muscles.

“Hey,” he said, leaning down to kiss Loki’s black hair.

“What are you doing here?” the god asked, leaning in Tony’s touch.

“I thought we had agreed that my chambers were just for my luggage.”

“I meant why you’re here, and not out there drinking with Thor and his friends?”

“Because you’re here,” Tony simply answered, “And when you left the hall you didn’t really look at ease.”

“You’re not forced to stay here with me. Go have fun with the others,” Loki’s tone was so distant and resigned that Tony decided to circle the armchair and crouch in front of Loki, taking Loki’s hands in his own and placing them on the god’s knees.

“If I want to get wasted, I can do that at home, where there aren’t people twice my size mocking me for passing out on the table. Now care to tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Loki lied roughly.

“It doesn’t look like nothing, Lokes.”

Loki would have liked to keep that for himself, but Tony’s warm eyes always put him so much at ease that it was impossible for him to keep his problems for himself.

“It’s nothing in particular, but when we are on Midgard… it’s all so different. I’m just myself, I’m judged only for the things I do and how I act. Here instead… my past, my true heritage… they’re burdens I don’t manage to shake off. Every time I come here I’m reminded of the solitude that living here implied, and I only want to go home,” Loki leaned forward, resting his forehead on their joined hands.

Now, Tony had different options: he may have tried to calm Loki, but the god would have only hated his pity. Or he may have tried to distract Loki, which would have certainly worked better.

That was why Tony took advantage of the grasp he already had on Loki’s hands and pulled him down on the rug where he was already crouching, “Alone, uh? That guy over there seemed he would have been more than happy to keep you company.”

From Loki’s surprised and then relieved expression, Tony knew he had made the right call.

“Who?”

“That guy who came to say hi. You know, the one who started touching you like this,” Tony started running his hands up and down Loki’s arms.

“Sigwulf? And he wasn’t doing this,” Loki chuckled, pushing Tony away and making him fall on his back, but joining him on the rug a second later.

“Maybe he wasn’t, but you immediately understood whom I was talking about.”

“He’s just a former lover of mine who doesn’t seem to realise that what happened in the past belongs to the past.”

“_A former lover of yours_? Why did you tell me that?”

“You asked me, and I thought you had already guessed that,” Loki quirked an eyebrow.

“I didn’t want a confirmation!”

“Why?”

“Think, Loki! Have you looked at him? He’s as big as Mark I!”

“And what’s the point?”

“Look at me!”

“I am.”

“Come on, you’re smart when you want to.”

Loki ignored the veiled insult because of the sudden realisation that had just struck him, “Are you jealous?”

“Of course I am!” Tony confirmed.

To that, Loki rolled his eyes, and instead of coming up directly with an answer he straddled Tony’s waist and then leaned in in order to kiss him on the mouth, “You have no reason to.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“You are the one that I love, Anthony. Only you. And now make me forget that we have to stay here for another week,” he ordered, making Tony’s clothes disappear with a flick of his wrist.

Loki’s request – paired with his need to make the sorrowful expression from before disappear from the mage’s elegant face – was all Tony needed to sink his hands in the luxurious fabric of Loki’s formal clothes.

He had dreamed of getting rid of those beautiful clothes since the moment Loki had appeared in the dining hall wearing them, and he was finally getting to do so.

For how strange the texture of those clothes was, Tony easily managed to get Loki out of his tunic and leather pants, only to find out Loki wasn’t wearing anything under them.

“Cheeky,” he commented, pulling Loki in for a kiss.

“And you haven’t seen anything yet,” Loki breather against his lips, his magic coating Tony’s fingers with an oily substance and bringing them to his entrance.

Tony was already half hard, but when he felt that Loki’s hole was still loose from the quick fuck they had had when they had reached Asgard, he couldn’t but push his hips up to find some friction against Loki’s body.

Luckily, the god didn’t need much preparation, and after a few moments of scissoring his fingers and making Loki moan by aiming purposely at his sweet spot, Tony could finally push in the god’s body, making Loki moan once again and arch his back.

Loki needed only a couple of seconds to adjust, then he placed his hands on Tony’s chest and started rocking his hips back and forth, back and forth, circling them and following Tony’s thrusts, but when the man placed his hands on his hips Loki let go, adapting to his lover’s pace and loving how he had taken charge.

He loved when it was Tony to take the reins of his pleasure, to dictate his every moan.

The way Tony lovingly kissed him was only a bonus that made his heart beat even faster.


	4. 4. Overstimulation

Loki had no idea for how long he had been tied to the bed.

Everything was just confused, a haze of sensations he couldn’t distinguish anymore.

After he had yelled at Tony for ignoring him through the whole duration of the formal dinner, when what Tony had really done had been talking to investors since that dinner had been organised exactly for that purpose, Tony had pretended to agree with him and find a way to make it up to Loki.

It had been in that way that Loki had got rid of his clothes and ended up sprawled on the bed, where his human had started kissing him all over, his tongue running in the most sensitive points of Loki’s skin to the point the god had entirely forgotten why he had been mad to begin with; Tony had been so good with his fingers and tongue, working Loki open slowly, tortuously slowly, to the point that when Tony had had two fingers in him Loki was already begging to be fucked.

Not just moaning and implying that he wanted something more.

No.

Real begging, with actual pleas falling uncontrollably from his lips.

Tony hadn’t made him wait for long, but before finally directing the tip of his cock at Loki’s entrance and pushing in his waiting body, he had done something else: without Loki even noticing, Tony had made him stretch his hands up, close to the headboard, where it would have been easy for him to take hold of his wrists. It had been easy to wrap a tie around them and secure Loki to the headboard as he had already done many times; the fact that Loki had been forced to only have a human strength during his time on Midgard certainly played in Tony’s favour.

It had been only when he had been sure that Loki wouldn’t have easily found a way out of the knot he had just made, that Tony had decided not to let Loki wait longer.

Tony had plans the annoying deity squirming under him, but those plans didn’t exclude his own pleasure; so he had finally pushed into Loki, abandoning completely the slow ways he had used until that moment, and had started pounding into the god’s willing body, as Loki’s heels had dug in the small of his back to bring him closer and deeper.

It hadn’t taken much to Loki to come undone under the force of Tony’s thrusts, and he had come with Tony’s name on his lips.

Tony hadn’t needed much more to reach his climax – the way in which Loki’s inner wall had clenched around his cock had brought him close to his own orgasm in a matter of minutes.

What Loki hadn’t expected though had been of remaining tied to the headboard.

He had liked not having control of his hands as Tony fucked into him, to have control removed from him and delegated to someone else, but then he had been confused.

He had been even more confused when Tony had reached the foot of the bed, and then had spread his legs a bit more, clasping something around his knees.

In that moment Loki had tried to look up in order to understand what was going on, but had found out that if was difficult to do so: the way his hands had been tied to the headboard had made it impossible for him to raise his shoulders from the mattress but for a few inches.

“What…?” Loki had asked, but his question had died in the moment a vibrator was turned on and pushed into his hole.

“Oh you think you can just go around and yell at me for imaginary slights?” Tony had smirked, running his hands on Loki’s quivering thighs, “Only because you didn’t have the patience to wait for the dinner to be over to have my attention? Oh well, I think I have a way to teach you the virtue of patience,” he had passionately kissed Loki on the lips, and then he had went to sit in the armchair placed in the corner of the bedroom.

From then on, Loki hadn’t been able anymore to see what Tony was doing.

He had been able to imagine the movement of his fingers, though, every time the vibrations in his body increased.

Loki’s body had been already sensitive and tender for the orgasm he had just had, so he had yelped as his cock had been forced into hardness again by the stimulations coming from the vibrator in his ass, and had come once again when the pleasure had become too much.

What had earned a yelp from him had been the fact that Tony hadn’t turned down the vibrator even for a second. He hadn’t given him any time to recover, and instead when Loki’s orgasm had been over he had only increased the intensity of the vibrations of the toy.

After the fourth time he had been brought to the edge and pushed again toward the next one without a second of respite, Loki had lost control of where he was and what was happening.

He was only there, in that extended moment of pleasure that was narrowing torment each second more, and he could only take, and take, and take.

He had no idea how he was still able to come at that point, but at his first dry orgasm Loki cried out, and in that moment everything stopped.

No more assaults to his senses, no more vibrations shaking his core. The only thing Loki felt – his eyes already closed – were Tony’s lips against his own, and then a familiar voice in his ear.

“Admit it: you pissed me off on purpose.”

The last thing Loki did before falling into an exhausted sleep was to smirk and give Tony a small nod.


	5. 5. Mirror sex

“Look up.”

Loki refused to do so.

“Look up, Lo,” Tony repeated, his teeth gently nipping at Loki’s earlobe.

“I can’t.”

“No, you just don’t want to.”

“It is already hard as it is.”

“Don’t say that,” Tony couldn’t hold back a chuckle, moving his hips so that his cock hit a particular spot in the god’s body that made him stop complaining for at least a moment, “I’m trying to be serious and considerate here, don’t give me the chance to make stupid jokes.”

“You’re not being serious and considerate,” Loki countered, but even though he was supposed to be able to lie better than anyone else in the Nine Realms, it was clear it was a lie.

“Lokes, you’ve asked to do this.”

“I know,” Loki took a deep breath, trying to focus only on the pleasure that Tony’s cock inside his body elicited, and not on the mirror in front of them, “I still don’t understand how you can do this.”

“You’re controlling your body temperature,” Tony reminded him, kissing Loki’s blue shoulder, “So basically it’s because you allow me to and are refraining from freezing me to death.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Loki sighed, pressing his hands against the mirror in order to be able to lean back against Tony; for how close they already were, with the man buried deep inside his body, Loki needed more.

“Then what?”

“How…” Loki hesitated, sure that had he mentioned what was troubling him, Anthony would have realised as well that he was fucking a monster, and that he would have decided not to touch Loki ever again, “How can you stand the sight of me?” he finally managed to ask in a whisper.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked, and instead of pulling away as Loki had feared he would have done, he only took Loki’s chin in his hands and turned the mage’s face toward him.

“I… look at me.”

“I am looking at you. You’re the one not doing it.”

“But how can you? How can you still decide to touch me, to kiss me, to fuck me, when I look like this? When I look like a monster?”

“Lo, no,” Tony shushed him, kissing Loki’s cold lips, “You don’t look like a monster. You look different, yes, but you’re still the same,” to prove his point he thrusted his hips up against Loki, making the god moan despite the difficulty of the moment, “See? Same slutty moans,” Tony mocked him, and instead of turning around to bite him, Loki only relaxed against him.

“You really think that?”

“That you sound slutty? Yes.”

Loki may have asked more, may have tried to understand if the man really believed what he was saying or if he was only being nice – which would have already been a surprise to him – but for once he decided to let it go.

He didn’t want to press the issue further.

He didn’t want to know whether Anthony was lying or not.

He didn’t care.

The human was so warm behind him, so familiar… Actually the warmth of Tony’s body was different, more intense than what he was used to, but everything else was so much like when he wasn’t in his jotun form than what he had believed.

For once he had thought that no one would have ever touched him with such devotion upon knowing his true heritage, but he had never expected that Tony would have agreed to his idea of experimenting while in his blue skin.

Tony instead had agreed, kissed him, and even come up with the idea of the mirror so that Loki may have seen how his face were always the same, even when the colour of his eyes was different.

“Lo, you know we can stop if you want,” Tony said kissing Loki’s shoulder in front of his prolonged silence.

“No,” Loki shook his head, and to prove his point Loki circled his hips and looked back up at the mirror, meeting those strange red eyes that still looked like someone else’s, “I want to do this.”

“Oh well, you don’t have to insist,” Tony left just another kiss on Loki’s shoulder before putting his hands on Loki’s own on the mirror, and use them as leverage to thrust into Loki’s body; the god was so wonderfully warm around him and at the same time cooler and tighter than what Tony was used to, that he was fairly sure that hadn’t it been for the apprehension that Loki’s unease with his body had stirred in him, he wouldn’t have been able to hold on for so long.

Seeing Loki’s face reflected in the mirror, so exotic and at the same time so familiar, scrunched up in pleasure as Tony’s cock nailed his prostate with practiced thrusts, well, that would have been enough for anyone.

Pleasure seemed to be working on Loki as well, and the god started panting and forgetting all the issues he had with his blue skin; it was easy to do so when all his body seemed to be wired for the way the excitement elicited from Tony’s dick flowed in his body, and when the man kept kissing his neck and shoulder.

Loki’s hips started bucking out of their own volition, seeking more friction to finally get to his release, and when Tony’s hand started stroking his cock the god couldn’t but arch his back and close his eyes, pleasure racking though him and making him come undone.

“You see,” Tony panted, pounding into Loki’s still shivering body, “Your face isn’t that different when you come.”


	6. 6. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been terribly busy (12 hours on the train in three days ugh) and I haven't been able to keep up the writing schedule. I think it'll become Kinkvember for the last days but hey, it's always porn lol

Loki was tired of being parted from Tony, but he also recognised that he couldn’t just follow the man everywhere; not only because that would have been unbecoming of a prince, but also because there was that not negligible problem that him still sort of being included in the list of most wanted Earth criminals posed.

Not that Loki wouldn’t have been able to escape capture, but then seeing his human would have become more difficult, and Loki would have done his best to avoid that.

It was already difficult enough to let the man go to his meetings on his own, and little did it matter that he would have been back the following day: Loki wanted his human, and he wanted him now.

That was why Loki was sitting on their bed, toying with the phone he had received – and taught to use – trying to decide what to do.

He may have called Tony to chat with him, or maybe to know what the man would have done to him once he would have been back – Loki totally expected to be tied to the headrest for a few hours, and he was more than looking forward to it.

It was when he had almost resolved to turn the phone on and call his favourite human that the screen lit up, showing Tony’s name and the sign of an incoming call.

Loki was all too quick to answer.

“You alone?” Tony asked, not even wasting time for a greeting.

“Hello to you too.”

“Answer.”

Loki immediately recognise that tone and a smirk appeared on his lips, “Yes, sir.”

“So? Are you alone?”

“Yes, I’m alone, sir.”

“Good. Now I want you to lie down on the bed and strip.”

Loki didn’t know why, but the fact that that wasn’t a videocall made everything even more arousing.

“I did, sir,” Loki informed him once he was lying naked on the bed.

“Very well. Now I want you to use your imagination. Use your mind to picture everything I’m telling you. You’ll follow my every word carefully, and imagine everything I tell you. You’ll listen to me, and to what I’d like to see if I where there with you,” Tony’s voice lowered and Loki took in a deep breath, already running a hand down his body.

He may not have been allowed to come unless instructed so, but he may have enjoyed the pleasure before anyway; he would have voluntarily dragged himself to a cliff he wouldn’t have been able to jump from, but Loki couldn’t resist the temptation.

“What I’d really like to see if I were there with you, would be you, kneeling with your hands tied behind your back and with your knees held open by a spreader bar. But we wouldn’t be alone,” Tony added, and Loki shuddered on the bed, “There would be other people in the room with us, and I’d only sit there and watch what they’d do to you. I’d have already prepared you, spreading you open with my fingers and slipping a cock ring on you when you thought I’d have allowed you to come, and only after that I’d have tied you up and told you that I wanted to see other people fuck you. But not just a couple more people. No, that’d be too easy, not enough for my precious slut. No no, at least six other men if not more, so I’d be sure that for once that slutty god of mine was made aware of what a slut really is.”

Tony stopped for a moment to listen to the keening sounds coming from the other end of the line.

“And then, after letting you count them, watch them, study them, I’d give them the sign to start. From then on, I wouldn’t give them any more instructions. They’d decided how to position you, how to spread you even more open, how to tie you to the bed or to a padded bench. I’d even leaved them a chest of toys and gags to use. Or maybe I’d have already put a spider gag in your pretty mouth so that it’d be easier for them to shove their dicks down your throat.”

This time Tony could hear Loki distinctly moan.

“You’d be such a sight for sorry eyes. A cock disappearing down your throat, another pounding in your ass… And you’d never be empty. Hours and hours of fucking, and not a moment of pause. Oh, I’m sure you’d like that. Taking cock after cock, not being allowed to call for a stop since your mouth’d be too busy sucking another cock… Oh yes, that’s surely something I want to see. And they wouldn’t even have to stop to recover from coming into you: they’d just form a line and take turns, not leaving you empty even for a moment, telling you how nice it is for them to fuck all the come dripping from your hole back inside you…”

This time Tony stopped to give Loki the time to picture better the image he was describing.

“And I’d be there all the time, watching them use you as the little whore you are, and enjoying the way you’d squirm between their cocks seeking for a release that you know won’t come… Oh yes, I can definitely picture that: your mouth held open by the gag, ready for another cock to be warmed up before being shoved into your ass, and your hole gaping in one of those few moments when you’d be empty and waiting for the next in line, come dripping down your thighs and joining what’s already dried there. Oh, it’d be such a show.”

At this point Loki was moaning desperately.

The scenery Tony had depicted was so arousing that not being allowed to come alone was just torture at this point; Loki would have only liked to shove a dildo up his ass and stroke his cock to get to his climax, but he couldn’t.

What Tony had done though was just cruel.

He had touched all those strings he knew would have made Loki lose control, named all his kinks in one single call, and Loki couldn’t even reach the peak of his pleasure when Tony’s low voice had brought him to the edge in such a perfect way

Maybe he could have ignored Tony’s orders just for once and stroked himself to orgasm without Tony noticing…

“Well, now I really have to go,” Tony said in a casual tone, as if he hadn’t just been whispering filth to Loki’s ear, “And remember, if you come without permission, Jarvis’ll tell me. And do you remember what it means?”

“Yes,” Loki sighed, frustration clear in his voice.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes sir, and?”

“And three weeks with the cock cage on if I don’t respect the rules, sir.”


	7. 7. Biting

“You have to stop that,” Tony said, trying to push Loki’s face away from his neck.

“Stop what?”

“You know it, you smug little shit.”

It was true, even though Loki’s lips were still pressed to his neck, Tony could sense the smug grin pulling at them.

“Mind telling me again, darling?” Loki purred directly against Tony’s skin, just above the point where he could distinctly feel Tony’s heartbeat pulse under the surface.

That was only worse for Tony.

When Loki started using endearments, he was totally lost to the will of the capricious god currently sitting in his lap; Loki’s voice always did the trick, and Tony could only listen to everything he said and nod.

Especially when Loki was naked on top of him and slowly rolling his hips.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Tony sighed, his hands running down Loki’s naked sides.

“Care to fuck the menace?” Loki smirked, leaving a small lick on Tony’s neck and biting that spot immediately after.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Tony chuckled, but he did indeed adjust Loki’s position in his lap.

“I care about my human, I wouldn’t let something like death happen to him,” Loki murmured, his eyes close, as he kept nibbling at Tony’s skin.

“But I’m serious,” Tony sank his hand in Loki’s hair and forced him to pull away from his neck, “You can’t keep biting at me.”

“Why not?” Loki took advantage of the closeness between his and Tony’s face, and languidly kissed the man, biting at his lower lip when he pulled away, and smirking like the devilish little shit Tony had just accused him of being.

“Why not? Because you can’t leave marks all over me like that!”

“And why couldn’t I?” this time Loki not only kissed Tony again, but also took the man’s right hand in his own and guided it to his hole, using magic to make so lube appear. He couldn’t hold back a half moan when Tony’s index and middle finger breached him.

“You can’t because I say so,” Tony explained before starting to scissor his fingers in Loki’s tight body; Loki would have moaned again when a third finger found its way into his hole, but his lips had been closed by Tony’s own.

Maybe a good way to keep Loki’s teeth at bay would have been to never stop kissing him.

Or to gag him.

Tony was a bit too distracted to decide in that moment.

“You don’t want to, and yet you like it,” Loki murmured, pulling at Tony’s lower lip again and then descending with his lips at the edge of Tony’s goatee, leaving a couple of bites there as well.

“Okay, that’s not the point,” it was getting difficult to focus on forming decent sentences when all he would have wanted to do would have been to finally sink into Loki’s body and fuck him until kingdom come.

Loki was also clenching and relaxing his muscles around his fingers, and Tony was really about to give up in his stupid battle of convincing Loki on not leaving bite marks all over his neck and clavicles. Tony hated wearing turtle-necks or scarves, and he was too old to have red signs all over his skin.

There was just a certain amount of times he could shift the blame on his suit not closing properly and pinching his skin as he put it on before people started considering him an idiot for not being able to solve such a problem.

“And what’s the point, then?” Loki breathed against his skin, reaching behind himself to tap against Tony’s wrist in order to make him remove his hand.

“The point is that I'm not fifteen anymore, Loki, I can't go around with hickeys on my neck, for fuck’s sake.”

“I don’t see why not.”

Tony would have liked to protest that only because Loki was voluntarily turning a blind eye to the fact that according to people, it wasn’t a normal thing to not be a teen anymore and not have the necessary will to hold back your partner in bed, and turning up at meetings with love-bites all over your skin, but his words died in his throat when Loki’s hand reached his cock and guided it inside his own body.

In that moment, words were lost to him.

It didn’t matter how many times he fucked Loki, Tony would have never been able not to have his brain black out for a few seconds when he was finally inside the god’s body.

It was just so hot, so tight, so _perfect_, that Tony lost his voice for a moment.

“I say,” Loki murmured below Tony’s ear, “That if I’m yours, and you’re mine, I’m more than entitled to make other people know that,” he sank on Tony’s cock, having the man bottom out and moan loudly.

Loki did the same, but his lips were already latched to Tony’s skin, and the sounds coming from him were suffocated.

“I say that if they’re so close to see these marks, they’re already too close and should be reminded of the fact that you’re already taken,” Loki rolled his hips, and Tony’s hands instinctively ran to his sides, accompanying every movement of Loki’s hips.

“I say that I don’t care what those dull mortals think, but that I want them to know that you are mine, and mine alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I hope you liked the first story of this challenge!  
I'll stick mostly to the prompts of the Tumblr challenge, but there are some that I don't find really convincing, so I'll probably change them. If you have requests then write them as comments (even anonymous ones if you don't want your names showing), and I'll try to include them in what I already have in mind/use them as new prompts


End file.
